Lovers Tangle
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: major OOC. After Ichigo returns to the furure what will Kisshu and Ryo do? Why fall in love with hot sexy new girls that are here to help protect the Earth of course! For JadeLily my cyber sister
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is just a really short story that I wrote because after reading the stories of my good friend ArtYume I decided it would be really fun if I wrote something that we could look back on. It's silly. It's major OOC and it's dedicated to my good friend Jade-Lilly.**

**Wedon't own Tokyo Mew Mew! But we're good friends. XD

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Yay!" Ichigo shouted to her team. "We've finally done it. We've defeated Deep Blue. But now, I have a confession to make to all of you."

"What is it Ichigo? What do you need to tell us?" Everyone asked her.

"I'm not really from this Earth. You see, I come from the future. It was my destiny to help save the Earth so my generation of people can live on. I'm so sorry everyone, but it is time I returned to my real life and my husband Hideki. Sayonara!" And with that Ichigo pulled out the locket that had been inside the bell that Masaya had given her.

She whispered into it "Take me home." A bright light appeared around her, and both the light and Ichigo slowly faded away. And with that, she was gone forever. Everyone turned their attention to Kisshu to see how he reacted. They expected screaming and shouting. They expected him to go through lots of denial and tears. His love had been taken away from him.

Instead Kisshu's mouth was open and he was looking straight ahead. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at. Ryou's mouth fell open as well.

There in front of them stood two beautiful girls. One had long brown hair that went to her mid-back. She had blue eyes and was 5'6. She was about 16 years old. The other girl had short black hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was a little shorter than her friend, only 5'4. She was about 15 years old.

Both girls stepped forward and looked at the group.

"Hey," said the first girl. "My name is Karuna, and this is my friend JadeLily, she likes being called Jade. We have come to help ensure that the Earth never gets attacked by someone like Deep Blue again. And if it is attacked we're here to help defend it in the place of Mew Ichigo." Both girls bowed.

Kisshu and Ryou both started at the girls. They were beautiful, they were gorgeous! Kisshu looked at Karuna softly. 'It's like an angel has fallen from heaven and landed here in front of me,' he thought. While Ryou looked at Jade while thinking 'Wow, she looks amazing. She's so radiant and beautiful. I just want to take her into my arms and protect her from everything.'

"_Hey Jade?" _Karuna spoke through there mind powers after standing up from the bow. _"What do you think of the green haired guy? I think he's pretty hot."_

"_What! No way. It's the blonde cutie all the way," _replied Jade.

"_Well, it looks like there starring at us. Maybe we should leave…" _

"_Yeah."_ thought Jade. _"They probably think we're kinda weird just standing here."_

"Well I guess it's time to go now," said Jade.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys around I guess. Take care," said Karuna. Both of them turned to leave.

"WAIT!" called Kisshu and Ryou at the same time, and both girls turned to look at them and the rest of the Mew Mew Gang (who were in the background being ignored.)

"How will we find you?" asked Ryou.

"And when will we see you again?" added Kisshu.

"Oh don't worry. We were actually going to get settled in and then come to Café Mew Mew looking for a job so that we can easily keep in contact," Jade told the two.

"Plus we need cash," said Karuna, both girls gave a small smile. "Hehe, we left without any money from this time."

"That too," said Jade.

"Ok," said Ryou and Kisshu at the same time... again.

'At least I'll know where she is so I can visit her,' thought Kisshu.

'Yay!' Ryou thought while doing a happy dance in his head. 'I get to spend all the with the girl of my dreams!'

* * *

**Ok this is just a silly story for me and Jade-Lilly. I'm really sorry if you don't like it but we just want to see how many people laugh at this. If you laughed please tell us in a review.**

**Cya**

**Pay Backs a Bitch and ArtYume**


	2. Questions

**Lovers Tangle**

**Chapter Two- Questions**

**Artyume (JadeLily): Hi! I'd like to thank the reviewers for their support! I know people like RyouxIchigo or KishxIchigo, but this one is just for humor! I'm putting more personality into the story, so if you think I'm crazy, then congrats! You have officially found the real me!**

**Pay Backs A Bitch (Karuna): Yeah, this is just a silly thing I started last week because I twas talking to Jade and then I thought "hey, I know a great way to make Jade laugh" so I went onto my freewebs account and put up chapter one and we thought it was very funny so here it is. And thanks for the two reviews, I acually didn't really expected any.**

(Artyume/Jade's Comments)

_(Pay Backs A Bitch/Karuna's Comments)_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

When Karuna and Jade arrived at the apartment they had gotten before the trip, they took something out of their packs. There were two cubes, one red, and one blue. Jade opened hers first, and furniture sprang out; it decorated oher bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room, and her bedroom.

Karuna followed suit, and her cube decorated her room, her bathroom, and the living room.

"Jade, do you have the car keys?"Katuna asked.

"Yeah,"Jade tossed her some keys to a brand new Suzuki. (I dunno what kind of cars they have in Japan.)

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Karuna drove the two of themto Café Mew Mew since Jade wasn't exactly OLD enough. (But at least I'm not an old lady!)_(mind your tounge!)_There they got their uniforms, Jade got a lavender color, and Karuna got adark red one. It was around 8 AM when they were ready to start serving customers.

Jade, well… she had sugar rushes quite like Pudding's and other times she acted like Zakuro, but she was always less clumsy than Retasu, but more than Pudding. Karuna was more normal. She wasn't very clumsy, but a little forgetful of orders and kept yawning because she thought that sleeping was for weaklings so she didn't sleep much. _(so true, so so so true)_Let's take a look at the new average day at Café Mew Mew!

"Sorry!" "No, it's my fault, I bumped into you!" "Quiet everyone! You're giving me a headache!" "What was your order?" "Do I care?" "Look at me new trick, na no da!"

Yeah, what chaos that was. Now let's add Ryou, Keiichiro, and the Aliens!

"Sorry!" "No, it's my fault, I bumped into you!" "Quiet everyone! You're giving me a headache!" "What was your order?" "Do I care?" "Look at me new trick, na no da!" "Hey kitten." "KITTEN!" "That's illogical." "I agree." "Pudding, you're suffocating me!" "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" "Everyone please calm down."

This may get annoying after a while. (More like a minute or two!) _(your annoying every minute)_

* * *

UPSTAIRS

* * *

Ryou however went upstairs as soon as he gave up shouting at everyone. He started typing on the computer and realized something; the two girls were from the future. He knew they probably weren't allowed to say anything about it, but he could test their power. They never really told about their power at all. New questions appeared in his mind, and soon, very soon, they would be answered.

'What were they fused with?' he thought. 'There from the future soI have no idea what animals are still around or are extinct. Hmm, I'll just have to ask them.'

"JADE, KARUNA CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Ryou yelled down to the group of screaming lunatics.

'SURE!" they yelled back.

After a few minutes of trying o get upstaries they made it.

"Hey, what's up?" Karuna asked because Jade was just starring at Ryou. Little did they know that Kisshu had poped into the room aswell and was starring at Karuna.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what you were fused with," said Ryou.

"O is that all?" asked Jade. "Well we were fushed with...

END CHAPTER

* * *

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Don't ya just hate cliff hangers? I know I don't. I'm weird I know. Ok, well all props go out to JadeLily cause she wrote basically the whole chapter. I, on the other hand, was watching The Swan Princess then got an e-mail. I also have given up most of my diet due to the braces. MASH POTATOES ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND. Any ways that's all for now.**

**Cya**

**Pay Backs a Bitch and ArtYume.**


	3. Shawnie Withdrawel

Lovers Tangle! Lovers Tangle! 

By Pays Back a Bitch and ArtYume

**(ArtYume/ JadeLily's thoughts)**

_(Pay Backs A Bitch/Karuna's thoughts)_

_**(both of us)**

* * *

_

Last Time

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what you were fused with," said Ryou.  
"Oh is that all?" asked Jade. "Well we were fused with...

* * *

This Time

"…plants. The mew project extended to plants because we found the animals didn't have that much power, also because there were certain side effects, like the ones with you and Ichigo."

Ryou nodded understandingly. "Do you still have the marks?" He asked, and the girls both nodded. "Can I see them?" The two girls immediately turned red. A few seconds later, Ryou and Kisshu (who was still spying on them) did too, realizing where the marks might be. _**(Are you having bad thoughts of us? WELL STOP IT!)**_

"Uh, never mind about that!" Ryou quickly said, and turned around, hoping no one noticed his blush.

"Well, uh, what plants are you t-two infused with?" He asked, looking out the window.

"Well, Jade has the rose, and I have the lotus. Since the first mew plant projects were unstable, we had to get something to stabilize ours, or we would turn out like they did…" Karuna trailed off then, and shivered at the memories. Jade noticed and filled in for her.

"Karuna had to get cyniclon DNA injected into her on her mark, it keeps her powers intact, and so it wouldn't fade. We found how to replace Mew Aqua ages ago, so there are no more. I had tabby cat DNA injected into me because my control was wavering, and since you could control your transformations, but have limited powers, I also had to have the Iromite Wildcat DNA injected into me to even it all out." Jade saw Karuna was better and let her continue.

"We can show you our powers; do you have a training room or something?" Ryou nodded and started to walk out the door, but Jade beat him there and flung the door wide-open, hitting Kisshu.

"I had a feeling he was there." She told Ryou, and started walking down the stairs. When the three of them got down, followed by Kisshu who was still cursing Jade, Ryou told the girls to close the café and go to the training room.

The training room was underground, and the only entrance was from the basement. It was reinforced with plexiglass and the strongest metal in the world **(which I really don't know.)** The whole place was lighted with orbs full of Mew Aqua, to help the girls while they train. There were other lights there too, so Ryou made the orbs move away, and just put some lights on it. The whole place was as big as a football stadium. **(Ryou has that much cash! $.$)** _(Gee, maybe that's why Jade likes him sooo much)_

The four girls ran there and transformed first.

"Mew Purin Metomorpho SIS"  
"Mew Zakuro Metomorpho SIS"  
"Mew Lettuce Metomorpho SIS"  
"Mew Mint Metomorpho SIS!"

Then the other two stepped forward. They held out the arm with their bracelet on them.

"JadeLily Mew Rose! Activate"  
"Karuna Mew Lotus! Activate!"

The two bracelets started glowing, and soon the girls' body did too. Ribbons came from the bracelet and wrapped around the girls. The glowing died off and the girls were standing in their outfits.

Jade was wearing a white strapless with white gloves, shoes, and skirt. The gloves went her elbows, and the shoes went 4 inches above her ankle. The skirt was really like pants with a thin skirt over it. Her hair grew longer, and was tied up by a white ribbon. Her eyes glowed a dangerous violet, and she had a necklace with a white rose on it.

Karuna's outfit was the same as Jade's, except everything was black and her eyes glowed a deep red . Her hair was tied up with a black ribbon, and she had a necklace with a deep red lotus on it. **(In dedication to Mii-chan, Cute Miko Girl.)**

The two girls almost looked like yin yang twins if you though about it. **(Let's not go there!)** _(Cause I'm probably taller. Hehe, no offense to short people..except a certain someone with wavy hair that has two middle names)_ They looked at each other, smiled, and shouted, "Let's go!" Ryou smiled and announced that they were to have a little match between each other, just to see their powers. There was plenty of Mew Aqua to heal everyone, so they need not worry.

"Ready, begin!"

* * *

First up Jade and Zakuro

* * *

Jade was starting with Zakuro, who was really the strongest member of the mews since Ichigo left. "Ribbon Zakuro PURE!" **(I can't remember the names, but I think that was the one…)** _( I think it's Ribbon Zakuro Spear.) **(PLEASE TELL US WHAT IT IS! AND WHO IS RIGHT)**_ The glowing purple whip lashed out at Jade, who quickly did a back flip and took out her weapon. It was a lavender kantana. "Jade Rose Truth!" **(Crappy name, I know but I was spending too much time thinking of one!)** As the attacked, a wave of white rose petals appeared and shot at Zakuro, and even when Zakuro dodged, the petals kept chasing after her. One cut Zakuro before the rest vanished.

Zakuro looked at Jade, and she was sweating a bit with her arm held out at Zakuro's direction. "That's enough girls." Ryou shouted at them, and the two ran back to where he was standing. "Jade, are you alright? Taking in that much energy after releasing it, and containing it is a lot of work." Jade looked at him and nodded, laying down on a bench to the side. She then turned into a snow white cat that still retained her lavender eyes.

Karuna looked at Ryou's face, it portrayed a mixture of surprise and concern. "She's fine. She's like that when she tires out and needs to rest. In her cat form, she can release the energy she absorbed and she'll be fine. She might get a little hyper though." (In other words, when I wake up I am SURE to get VERY hyperactive!) Ryou nodded and watched the other girls.

"Onee-sama, are you alright?" Mint asked, seeing the scratch on Zakuro's cheek. Zakuro nodded and walked over to the sleeping kitten. She placed a hand over Jade and absorbed some of the energy being released. "That should help, thank you." She whispered to the kitten, and headed outside to jog. **(In other words, release the extra energy.)**

* * *

Next up, Karuna and Mint!

* * *

Karuna looked over at Mint. She did a cartwheel and then a front flip to get her weapon, the Lotus Whip.

"Lotus TANGLE!" she cried. Out cam many vines from the original whip. They chased after Mint while slamming into the ground causing large dents. And she wasn't even using her full power. When she did use her full power...well let's say that in the future there were only 5 Wonders of The World. **(Even though we all KNOW that the SEVEN wonders of the world are all GONE except for the Great Pyramid! But let's just say they brought them all back, but then something happened to the two.)** _(opps --')

* * *

We don't own TMM!_

* * *

JadeLily/Artyume: I have to say, that was really fun! I'm a sleeping kitten right now, so don't bother me! slams door with a DO NOT DISTURB sign on it

Karuna/Pay Backs a Bitch: I'm away on vacation! xD But Now I'm back. Please give lots of credit to Jade, who was able to write this chapter was amazing. Even though she was suffering from Shawnie Withdrawal.

JadeLily/Artyume: nods


	4. I fishy slap you

**Chapter 4**

**Ok, Jade wrote most of the chapter, but I added large sections. I also changed my e-mails and added everyone else's e-mails. O, and if those e-mails belong to someone, AWESOME!**

**And Jade andI have come to discovery. Jade is the writer, and I am the editor andpublisher. so we're equal.**

**!TAKE THE POLL AT THE BOTTOM WE'RE BEGGING YOU!**

_(JadeLily/ArtYume's Comments)_

**(Karuna/Pay Backs a Bitch's Comments)

* * *

**

The battle ended very nicely, and there was no need for the other two to train with Jade or Karuna. Jade had woken up in the middle of Karuna's match and sat up as a kitty. Later on she noticed Ryou was looking at her, and Pudding was petting her. She purred slightly and then continued to look at the match.

When the girls left to their apartment. Ryou ran to Keichiro. "How do you get a girl to like you?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "Wow, you must be desperate, asking me for advice. Well, the first thing you do is..."

**At the apartment...**

"What do you want for dinner?" Jade, I mean CHEF Jade asked.

"How about Ramen?" Karuna asked.

Jade took out a bag. "What kind?"

"How about beef?"

"Sure." Jade took out two small square packs and dumped the power inside in a bowl. They she added three drops of water to each and the ramen was sitting in the bowl, steaming.

"Ahh, ramen." Jade sat down at the table and started eating.

"Hey Karuna?" Jade called.

"Yeah?" karuna

"Well..." "Spit it out Jade." "Do ya LURVE Kish? Do ya?" Karuna almost dropped her chopsticks.

"I could ask you the same thing about Ryou!"

"Yes, you could, but you didn't! Ha!" Jade continued to eat.

They were both thinking. 'DO I "lurve" Kish/Ryou?' _(Hmm, I wonder that too!)_ **Liar**

**Back at the café...**

"... and that's how you get a girl to like you!" Keichiro finished. Ryou was busy taking notes the whole time. Kish suddenly popped up and decided to comment on their discussion. "Ne, Shirogane having problems with a girl? And I thought he was a genius! Some prodigy you are, I however can get any girl I want, no problem."

Ryou smirked. "Well, what about Ichigo? Mister I-can-get-any-girl-I-want-even-though-my-head-is-so-big?"

Kish turned red, and decided to teleport Ryou to his room.

**--In Ryou's Room--**

"Sometimes, you make me want to buy a fish, and slap you," Kisshu said to Ryou.

"Why a fish?" asked Ryou.

"Because then you'll smell bad,"

"yeah, yeah. I'm going online," said Ryou.

"I wanna go on too!" Kisshu yelled happily.

"Ok, I'll add you. What's your e-mail?"

"mewmewsthinkImhot(at)hotmail(dot)com."

Back to the two girls...

"Hey Karuna! Look at this!" Jade called to Karuna from the computer.

"What?" Jade showed Karuna the MSN Messenger 8.0.

"I think I found the base of HCS! The instant messenger!"

Karuna stared at it. "It's so OLD! Holographic chatting systems are SO better!"

Jade smiled. "But you forget, we're stuck in the age of the low-tech civilians."

Karuna looked at Jade's smile. "You plan to upgrade it don't you?"

Jade nodded. "Yup, I'll even be nice enough to install it on all the Mew's computers too. Now let's see, the fastest way is IM, and second is email. I'll sign on for a MSN account then!"

After a few clicks, Jade had made her email, jadelily(dot)rose(at)hotmail(dot)com. She also made one for Karuna, karuna(dot)roxz(at)hotmail(dot)com. _(I'm not every creative at the moment.) _**Gee, I wonder what would make any one think that? **Jade pulled out a second computer, this one was a laptop.

"You take the desktop, I have my laptop." She told Karuna, and connected to the internet in a matter of seconds.

"First, let's add each other."

After a few more clicks, a box slid up on both computers.

JadeLily has signed in

Karuna has signed in

"Okay, now what?" Karuna asked.

"I got this from Ryou, Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce." Jade first added the emails on the piece of paper, and then

Karuna. "Let's chat!"

**Minto's e-mail is iluvtea(at)hotmail(dot)com**

**Ryou's is blond(dot)boy(at)hotmail(dot)com**

**Zakuro's e-mail is calandershoot(at)hotmail(dot)com**

**Retasu's is Im2nice(at)hotmail(dot)com**

-- JadeLily, Minto, Zakuro, Retasu, Karuna, and Ryou have been invited into the chat room (1) --

JL: Hey everyone!

Minto: Hey

Karuna: I SOOOOO like HCS better!

Ryou: HCS? What's that?

JL: holographic chatting service

Karuna: I can't even spell 'hollowgraphik'

Retasu: Is that from the future?

JL: yup, and ignore Karuna she was never really good at school

Karuna: jade, get your foot off me!

JL: soz, jeez

Ryou?

Karuna: we're in the same room...

Zakuro: I g2g, calendar shoot tomorrow

Karuna: me 2, this was just a test. I wanna see what this computer can do. and for the record, boyz were better than school.

JL: my god

Karuna:D

JL: byezz!

Minto: I'm gone

Retasu: Me too

Ryou: c ya

---- EVERYONE has signed off ----

End Chapter

* * *

_END CHAPTER UNLESS SHAWNIE DECIDES TO WRITE MORE ABOUT HER AND KISSHU_

**which I did**

_JadeLily/ArtYume: As promised, I have made her update! xD I'll be away camping in a few days, hope Shawnie can survive without me!_

**PBAB (pay backs a bitch) I meant my other stories that haven't been updated for 3 months... And when are we gonna get to the crossover?**

* * *

**!POLL!**

Should there be a Harry Potter in the story?

Shawnie YES

Jade NO

You we wanna know

* * *

_**Till next time**_

_**Shawnz and Jade**_


	5. meeting with friends

Lovers Tangle – Chapter 5

_(Jade's Notes/Comments)_

**(Shawnie's Notes/Comments)**

(0) (0) (0)

Jade woke up to the sound of her laptop ringing. She quickly opened it and clicked on the button that looked like a camera,

and a window popped up.

"Hey Jade! You're back in this time! Good to see ya!" A pink haired, emerald eyed girl shouted at her. Jade smiled seeing the girl. "Hey Sakura, how's it going in your world?" She asked, and Sakura leaned in. "Sasuke-kun came back! I'll tell you all about it!" And so she did.

(They are all about 15-16 years old now, Sakura is a medic ninja and part of ANBU, as is Naruto. They went on a recovery mission with Neji and found Sasuke badly wounded. Sasuke's curse seal was gone since he killed Orochimaru and he also killed Itachi. I never met him because he was gone during the year I stayed at the Naruto world, but I saw a _(hawt) _picture of him

in Sakura's room.)

So now, their relationship grew a little awkward ever since he came back. "Sorry I missed it! You still like him, eh?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes, but I don't know how he feels."

Jade glanced at the calendar. "Let me ask Karuna if she knows a way to get you guys there, and I can see him in real life, instead of looking at his picture on your bedside table. Ja!"

Sakura smiled and wave goodbye. "Ja ne."

Jade ran to Karuna's room and started pounding the door. "Karuna! Get your lazy self up! I need to ask you something!" Karuna opened the door and Jade stepped aside. Her hair was all messed up and she had bags under her eyes. She also looked really pale and her eyes were red. This was no surprise for Jade, once Karuna got into the shower, she would look like her

old beautiful self!

After both girls got themselves fixed up, they drove to the café. Karuna turned to Jade. "What was it you needed to ask me?"

Jade thought for a while, her memory was failing her. "Oh yeah! Do you know a way to get someone from another world here?"

Karuna thought for a while. "The only way I know is if you talked with Yuuko, and we need Mokona to do that, or strong magic." Jade sighed.

(Little note here: Jade and Karuna only met around a year ago. Before then, they had to pass a solo mission as a mew. Jade was sent to the world of Naruto, and Karuna was sent to Piffle World where she met the Tsubasa Gang. You get the idea now?)

When they got to the café, they saw Kish and Ryou running around like little girls screaming their heads off. They also saw a white blur jumping back on forth on their heads. Karuna looked past the two screaming guys to see four familiar people, and ran to glomp them. _(Ahem, I mean glomp Sakura-hime.) _

"SAKURA-HIME!" Was all you heard before you saw Sakura having the air squeezed out of her.

Mokona –who was the white thing on Ryou and Kish's head if you didn't already realize— decided to stop jumping and hug Karuna. While that was happening, everyone else (but Jade) was looking at them like they were crazy.

When Karuna finally released Sakura, she greeted Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai. Jade decided to pull Mokona away, downstairs and asked Mokona to contact Yuuko.

"Hm? Who are you?"

Jade bowed before speaking. "I'm Jade, Karuna's partner."—Yuuko nodded—"I was wondering, if you could transport a few of my friends here and back for a party."

Yuuko looked at her. "It will require something of equal value to be paid to me."

Jade nodded, expecting this, and held out her Katana._ (This is the one I use that's not made from my mew powers.) _"It's a special one I've had since I was five, I think this should do." Mokona swallowed the thing and Yuuko accepted it.

"I know which friends you are talking about, Mokona will receive them right where you are in a few seconds." Yuuko vanished, and Mokona started glowing again.

"Mokona says that they need another hour or so." Jade nodded, and waited. An hour later, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, Tenten, Akamaru and Kiba, Ino, and Neji appeared before Jade with their bags beside them. Sakura was the first to move, by crushing Jade in a hug.

Every greeted Jade, even Neji and Gaara. Jade led them upstairs where Karuna was happily talking to Sakura. Seeing that everyone calmed down, Jade and Karuna introduced everyone and explained how they got there.

After the LONG introductions, the Mews started working again. Ryou started to tell Jade and Karuna to start working too, but Jade used her _(oh so powerful and cool) _abilities at got both her and Karuna a day off to catch up with friends, this is how she did it:

"Ryou-KUN, can we PLEASE have the day off?" She looked at him, and he turned, trying to ignore the cute face she had on. "PWEEZE?" Too late, he looked and she made her eyes all watery. He sighed, and let them go.

Jade ran out and high-fived Karuna, the two then went separate ways.

With Jade

"Okay, here are your groups. Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, Tenten and Neji, Kiba and Gaara, Ino and Iruka, and Kakashi can do whatever he likes. Meet back at the café at six and I'll treat you all to dinner! I'll be going from group to group and stuff, and I've gotten some jutsus of my own down, so I'll show you some!" _(Finally… those hurt! Not really. I'll pretty much be following Sakura and Sasuke, since I don't really emit a strong Chakra, I'll be harder to detect.")_

With Karuna

_SHAWNIE HAS TO WRITE THIS PART… WHY? CUZ I SAID SO, LMAO_

**YEAH I WROTE MY OWN SCENE!**

"Ok, first things first. Fai, can you and Syaoran please stand infront of me?" Karuna asked.

After they stood infront of Karuna they looked at her and gingerly asked "Ummm, exactly why are we standing here?"

"O," Karuna said. "I need a little protection for the next minute or so. Anyways. It has come to my attention that I don't have a super cool nickname like all of you. Neither does Mokona so I shall be Big Mousey and Mokona shall be Little Mousey!"

Mokona started to jump up and down while screaming "Yay! Mokona like! Mokona like"

Sakura looked at Karuna "but why did you need protection?"

Karuna smiled. "Do you really think Kurogane likes being reminded he was called Big Puppy?"

(0) (0) (0)

_ArtYume/JadeLily: I really wanted to write more, but it's 1:07 AM and I'd like to get some sleep!_

**Pay Backs a Bitch/Karuna: hehe, sorry for the Big Puppy Little Puppy mentioning. But that's the part I'm at in the manga. (Number 6) a.k.a. the Country Of Oto. And sorry for the long chapter wait. I've been stalling because my (short) friend Laura has been reading this story and she's in England right now.**

_**Bye until next time.**_


End file.
